


Mad Wonderland

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [16]
Category: TheDarkEmoPoemsbyscareygirl15fromdeviantart
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem ^^</p><p>Sorry I haven't been posting here. </p><p>I was in hiatus for awhile due to moving and now I'm back ^^ </p><p>sorry for the wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Wonderland

Mad Wonderland  
If any wonderland  
Existed  
Maybe one  
Of the  
Other can  
A different  
Wonderland  
There's  
A hollow Wonderland  
Another world  
Of a  
Wonderland  
Sounds interesting  
To visit  
And check out  
I wonder  
What's special  
About this  
Mad wonderland  
Everyone  
Is  
All  
Mad here  
A different  
Kind of mad  
Madness  
to creativity  
Express  
A different  
Look  
A mad wonderland  
Like the others  
More different  
The creeps  
Get to you  
So fast  
It makes you  
All jumpy  
and wonder  
If this  
Wonderland  
Is anything  
Like the  
Others  
It's an  
interesting feeling  
to feel  
Like this  
All  
Mad  
Everyone is  
Mad here  
Maybe I can  
Join in  
To this  
Mad here  
In the world  
Of  
A mad wonderland  
Where everyone  
Is  
All mad here  
Welcome to  
Mad Wonderland


End file.
